1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transmissions herein referred to as the type described comprising a torque convertor and a power shift gear box having rotatable input and output shafts, multi-ratio drive means to produce different speeds of rotation of the output shaft relative to the input shaft, said drive means including gears which are in constant mesh and clutches, which are engageable and disengageable under load, to connect the gears in a desired drive path.
A transmission of the type described may comprise an epicyclic gear box or a lay-shaft gear box and may include a forward and reverse drive means to produce forward or reverse rotation of the output shaft relative to the input shaft.